To Make Her Mine!
by DeadlyMoth
Summary: I was dared to make this!:Konohamaru knew it was wrong to contain feelings for her. He knew that his 'brother', Naruto, would more than likely kill poor Konohamaru if he ever found out. Please read! May become M rated later on.


**A/N: Okay, so I was dared to make a fanfiction on a crack pairing of Konohamaru x Sakura and get you guys to comment on it and if it didn't work then my friend said i'd be a crappy author. So please be kind and help a fellow author out.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

Konohamaru knew he shouldn't feel like this, especially towards the person he felt this feeling towards. If his 'big brother' found out about this Naruto would kill him, but the dark haired boy just couldn't help himself, the girl was just too beautiful. He had stared at her often and noticed the many thing that made her such an eye-candy. She had a well shaped figure and face, she had brightly shining green eyes, silk-looking pink lips, and an unusably pink hair color: Sakura Haruno. You'd think that Konohamaru would have nothing to worry about with Naruto since the blonde was dating the Hyuga, but the fox boy was still protective over his friend-like little sister. If Naruto found out that Konohamaru had a crush on Sakura, he'd Kyuubi the boy's ass to next year, hell maybe even to the other side of the world. That's why Konohamaru only talked to the pinkette when the blonde haired ninja wasn't around, it was much...safer that way. Yes, very safe. Konohamaru knew better than to have tell-tale signs of him being in love with someone older than him, even if it was by three years people would still think it was wrong with him being 13 and Sakura sadly being 16. He'd just have to wait for himself to get older to sweep the medic off her fragile feet.

"I said forget it!" Konohamaru felt his face heat up at the sound of Sakura's voice. "Now leave me alone." Sakura sounded like she needed some help, so Konohamaru, being the bold ninja he was, went to help out. When he spotted Sakura's cherry blossom hair, he saw that an older male ninja was trying to get the girl of his dreams to go on a date with him. In a flash Konohamaru was latched onto the Haruno's waist. With black cold orbs, Konohamaru glared up at the ninja.

"Back off, you Teme, Sakura-Chan's taken!" He growled out at the older male, who looked down at him in amusement. "Oh, really, by who little man?" The taller ninja asked with a smirk. Sakura watched Konohamaru in shock at what he was doing, but what he said made her eyes bug out of her head.

"By me, now get lost, baka!" The ninja in front of them broke out in a hard laugh as he replayed what he was told. A 13-year-old brat was saying he was with one of Konoha's greatest medics who happened to be 16. This was just pure old man!

Sakura gasped at the black haired boys words, but soon smiled thinking that little Konohamaru-chan was simply playing around or just trying to help out. "That's right." Sakura spoke up."He's my date, not you." Said ninja froze, speechless at the girl's words. Did he just get turned down because some chick was dating a kid? With mild anger the said ninja grumbled to himself before rushing off to find a new hotty.

Sakura bent down and ruffled the boy's hair as she smiled at me. "Thanks for the help ba-..."  
>"I wasn't lying." Konohamaru cut her off. "You are mine or at least you will be." Sakura gazed down a the young ninja before she giggled. This was just too cute. Did Konohamaru have a crush on her? So adorable.<br>"That's cute, Konohamaru, that really is."

"Sakura-Chan I mean it, you will be mine one day!"

"Ok,ok!" She chuckled.

"Hmph!"

"How about this..."Sakura began, grabbing Konohamaru's eyes and ears at her soft spoken words.

"...you must be able to protect me without becoming evil, be loyal to me as long as you love me, and show me how much you love me within a six year time limit, got it?" Konohamaru stopped and thought for a moment before he agreed. With a huge smile on his face Konohamaru turned to go train to become stronger for Sakura.

"Oh! And Konohamaru?" He turned and faced her. "Yes, Sakura-Chan?"

"You also have to be taller than me." She stated with a light giggle.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not going to go out with a small shrimp!" ... "HEY!"

After Sakura left, Konohamaru had to think of a plan to get stronger and a plan of how he would prove to Sakura that he wanted to be with her. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and Konohamaru found himself smirking before he took off to the village market.

-TOMAKEHERMINE-

Sakura has had enough of this. One minute her shifts done and the next thing she knew, she had to heal a team of ANBU. If they hadn't been injured she would have beaten them all for being so careless on their missions. I mean, did she have a 24/7 sign on her? No, so why would she want to stay till midnight working on a bunch of sweaty, blood covered, baboons? With that final thought, Sakura grunted before she walked out of the hospital to head on home and take a nice long sho-

"Sakura-chan?" Gritting her teeth, the pink haired girl turned around to glare at the person who dare to approach her- Oh, it's just Konohamaru.

"Hello Konohamaru, is there something I can do for you?" She asked as she smiled gently at the boy before her. Konohamaru grinned before he took out a singal lavender rose.

"This is for you." He said softly as he handed her the rose."Every day i'll give you a lavender rose to show I love you, Sakura."

Sakura stared at the beautiful purple rose before she glance back at the young male ninja in front of her. Since when did a kid like Konohamaru know about this type of things? The boy had to be having someone helping, there was just no way a boy, who looked up to konoha's knuckle-head ninja, would know to get a rose and what color to get the rose in.

"Would you like me to walk you home, Sakura-chan?" The simple question had gotten Sakura out of her thoughts and it took her a moment to answer.

"That...that'd be nice."Sakura couldn't help but smile at the younger ninja. Maybe, just maybe, he was really in love with her.

**A/N: Okay. My friend dared me to create a crack pairing of Konohamaru x Sakura and try to get people to comment on it and if I don't then I'd be a failed author. So, this enter thing is gonna be unplanned and I might need some help from you guys, so please help a fellow author out. I hope you liked it so far.**


End file.
